Boba Fett: Friends of the Family
by NS7
Summary: Boba Fett goes to the moon of Bogden in order to find out more on the Lord of Lords, but he'll have to finish what his father started years ago and prove that, once and for all, he is his own man and he can follow in his father's footsteps. Sixth in a se


Author's note: I'm not here right now; I'm too busy telling people I don't own them. Please leave a message after the beep. Thank you.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Star Wars : Boba Fett  
  
Episode VI  
  
Friends of the Family  
  
Boba Fett, legacy of the legendary bounty hunter Jango Fett, is on the trail of the mysterious mastermind of a Sith rebellion, the Lord of Lords. The dark figure is employing an army of clones and a small group of special clones of the greatest Sith of all time, backed by scoundrels from across the galaxy.  
  
After a run in with Luam H'trad and Drol Redav, clones of Darth Maul and Lord Vader, Fett has retrieved the plans for old Imperial super-weapons stolen from the New Republic and has found his father's old gear.  
  
With these new weapons and the help of new allies, Boba Fett presses on in his mercenary quest to stop the rebellion. But in doing so, he'll have to go to a burial moon and face enemies from the galaxy's dark past, as well as his own.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Millennium Falcon flew past the stars to the watery planet of Kamino. It had a package it had to deliver.  
  
It slowly descended the planets atmosphere and onto a landing dock. Han Solo and Chewbacca disembarked and walked into the complex where the Clone Wars had started those many years ago. In Solo's hand was a black metal case.  
  
Inside, blowers dried the rain off them and Chewbacca ended up looking like a giant fluff-ball. The two companions continued on inside and a Sullustan Jedi met them in the hallways.  
  
"Where do I take this?" Solo asked. The Sullustan motioned them to follow him and he led them to a door and the two entered.  
  
"Wait, who am I supposed to give this to? Who's in charge here?" Solo demanded as the Sullustan walked away. Chewbacca howled and Solo shrugged. "Guess we go in."  
  
The two former smugglers walked into the automated doors and into a small apartment. There was no one in sight.  
  
"Huh," Solo pondered. "Leia said we were supposed to give this to somebody, but who?"  
  
"Solo? You're the one they sent?" a familiar, raspy voice asked. Out of a room in the apartment came Boba Fett, who walked to the confused smuggler.  
  
Solo nearly ran in reaction to his old nemesis's voice, but stayed, realizing the rumors were true.  
  
"Nice helmet," he quipped, remarking about Fett's new blue helmet.  
  
"It serves its purposes." The bounty hunter replied. He reached out and Solo handed him the case.  
  
"So it's true. You are working for Leia." Solo said aloud this time.  
  
"Fett opened the case and pulled a data pad from inside it. He looked at it, searching for the information Organ-Solo had sent. Chewbacca growled and the bounty hunter looked at the wookie, then back at the data pad.  
  
"Yes, why? Your wife can't talk business at the dinner table?" he mocked.  
  
Solo nearly lost his temper at that comment. Chewbacca took a step forward and growled a warning. Fett just pointed to his wookie scalps and kept on working at the data pad. Chewbacca almost charged the hunter but Solo stuck out an am to keep him in check.  
  
"Can we go yet?" Solo asked impatiently.  
  
Fett tossed the data pad back to Solo. "Here," he said. "I have learned what I needed to."  
  
"Good. Come on, Chewie." Solo said and he and his wookie partner walked out of the room. Fett turned and began packing for his upcoming trip. A Jedi entered the apartment.  
  
"Boba Fett and Han Solo, in the same room and not a single laser to be heard." Horoma Fisto said as he walked in.  
  
"And what of it?" Fett asked, looking at Horoma. The Nautolan Jedi immediately realized why people did not joke around Boba Fett as he gazed into the visor.  
  
"Nothing, just something one would not expect." he said apologetically. "Like Bo0ba Fett laughing." he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Or a Jedi who does not mingle in some one else's business." Fett retorted. Horoma was surprised Fett had said anything in response at all, let alone an apparent joke.  
  
"So now what are we going to do? That data pad had the destination of the TIE, right?" Horoma asked.  
  
"Yes." Fett answered. "But I will be going alone. You are to follow, but not to step foot on the location until told otherwise. Understood?"  
  
"Yeah." Horoma said, almost hurt. What was Fett hiding?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Slave IV flew rapidly past the stars around it as it flew at its maximum speed in hyperspace.  
  
"I am approaching the moon of Bogden." Fett said to his 'guest'. On the vidlink was the image of Leia Organa-Solo. "What can you tell me about the moon?"  
  
"It was used as a burial ground many years ago," Leia said. "Then the Bando Gora took it over and used it as a base of operations. The last two people listed to have been on the moon were bounty hunters, a Montross and a man called."  
  
Fett interrupted her. "I want all files on that man deleted."  
  
Leia looked almost surprised, but she understood the meaning behind Fett's order. It was well known he liked secrecy.  
  
"I can't just delete them. It's against the Republic bylaws."  
  
"Then have them transported somewhere. It will not be your fault if they are accidentally destroyed." He said, making his plan obvious.  
  
"That," Leia said. "I may be able to do. But why?"  
  
"The past is a dangerous thing, Organa. The less people can ever know about mine, the safer I am." Fett assured her.  
  
"Very well. It will be arranged. As for you, what are you going to do when you get to the moon?" she asked.  
  
"I have some things to take care of. Family business." He answered, knowing she'd understand what he meant.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Lord of Lords sat in his throne in his private chamber. A holo- projector was in front of him and showed the image of his one true love in life.  
  
Komari Vosa, or Asov Iramok, rather. Her clone.  
  
"Yes, my love?" the beautiful woman asked. Or, rather, she would have been beautiful, had her face not been retorted in a permanent grimace by anger and despair.  
  
"Our sources report Boba Fett is approaching Bogden rapidly. Are you prepared for your revenge, my love?" the Lord of Lords said in his usual, deep voice.  
  
"Cerej is here with me, and he plans to intercept the bounty hunter as soon as he lands. Meanwhile, I will continue to train the assassins as you requested. Further, lover, what should I do with the other."  
  
"Ahh." The Lord of Lords thought. "The other one. He is expendable and easily controlled. If Fett gets past Cerej, have him take care of Fett. If he succeeds in destroying the bounty hunter, he may prove useful to our cause."  
  
"Of course, my love. And what of Luam and Redav?"  
  
"They were injured on Kamino. They are currently healing."  
  
"Naturally. I must go now, my love, and prepare for the bounty hunter's arrival."  
  
"Farewell, my love." The Lord of Lords said and deactivated the holo- projector. "Soon," he said to himself. "Soon my revenge will be complete. And then, no one will stop me."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Slave IV landed on a smooth rock face near the citadel on the Bogden moon.  
  
Boba Fett stepped out of the ship and waited for a reaction to his arrival. There was none, until he heard the telltale steps coming from ahead of him.  
  
A bald man in black walked slowly up a rock trail, one high above the misty ground of the planet. The rock trail, as well as the surface the Slave IV had landed on, was well above the ground, making the place a dangerous one indeed.  
  
The man had a black sash around his eyes. He was clearly blind.  
  
"Ah," the man said as he stepped foot on the rock surface the Slave IV rested on. "Wondering how someone such as me could navigate such a passage? The answer is simple, the Force allows me to. I can easily sense the ground underneath my feet."  
  
Fett said nothing as he removed the two blue crystal blades he had kept for such battles from him conflict with Easyedge.  
  
"The Force. It allows me to see with out seeing, to feel without touch. And with it, I will rule the universe." the man said.  
  
"I doubt the Lord of Lords plans to share." Fett said.  
  
"He doesn't have to. I am Cerej, clone of the Sith warrior, Jerec. Leading the charge against the Jedi, if it means glory and conquest will satisfy me! My reward will be great, the rule of hundreds of worlds!" the Sith Clone yelled confidently. Cerej looked at Fett, or rather, looked towards him. "And if that means killing you, so be it."  
  
The Sith Clone launched himself at Fett and cut to the left. The bounty hunter blocked it with a blade and countered by making a slash of his own. Before he could connect, Cerej used the Force to push the bounty hunter away.  
  
"How could you stop a lightsaber with those pathetic fans?!?" he yelled, enraged.  
  
"They're ancient and powerful crystals that emanate energy on the same wave length as lightsabers," he explained as he got to his feet.  
  
Cerej threw his free hand into the air. "Can they block pure energy, bounty hunter?!?" he yelled. Lightning emitted from his hand and flew down at Fett. The bounty hunter dove to the side as the lightning created a small crater where he had just stood.  
  
Fett reached out and pointed his left arm at Cerej and fired a rocket at the Sith Clone's feet. The Sith did a flip and the rocket exploded underneath him harmlessly.  
  
Cerej landed back onto his feet and Fett got up from the ground. The bounty hunter flew backwards and up on his jetpack, and Cerej must have anticipated this move as he leapt into the air after him. Fett cut the jetpacks thrusters and fell to the ground with Cerej slashing wildly above him.  
  
Fett hit the ground hard but turned as Cerej landed behind him. Using the opportunity to its fullest, he shot a poison dart into the back of Cerej's neck. Cerej turned and pulled the dart from his neck and threw it at Fett, which then bounced harmlessly off his chest plates.  
  
"The Force will not allow poisons into my system. You will have to do much better than that to defeat me, bounty hunter."  
  
The Sith Clone stabbed forwards and Fett used a blade to block the maneuver. Then he tried to counter it with the other blade, but again Cerej used the Force to push Fett away. The bounty hunter was ready for it this time and used his jetpacks thrusters to do a back flip in air and land on his feet. He swung with a blade and Cerej ducked, then he slashed with the other but the Sith parried it. Using his enemy's counter for momentum, Fett spun on his heels and brought both blades down. Cerej thrust his lightsaber into the air and the force of their contact knocked the blades out of Fett's hands.  
  
Fett jerked back and replaced the dart on his wrist gauntlet with a new one. Cerej howled as he raised his arms to add more power behind his next strike. His arms and his lightsaber came crashing down and Fett rolled to the right to avoid them. He lifted his arm as he came out of the roll and fired the dart so it struck Cerej in the chest.  
  
Cerej paused and looked at the dart, then at Fett. "I told you. It will take far more to defeat me." He repeated.  
  
"Trust me," Fett assured him, reaching for a button on one of his gauntlets. "This is far more." And with that, Fett pressed the button. The dart exploded and tore Cerej's body into pieces. Gore and destroyed organs flew everywhere, accompanied by blood.  
  
Fett waited for the gore to stop falling from the sky before he walked over to his blades and picked them up. Solemnly, he replaced them back into the area in between his jetpack and back. Then, slowly, he made his way across the rock trail Cerej had taken to get there.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Asov Iramok sighed. She had sensed Cerej's death and was deeply disappointed.  
  
A Bando Gora high priest slumped back, wary of his master's rage. A long time ago, before Komari Vosa had died, she had told her loyal army of assassins that, should she ever die, she would return in a new, identical body and lead them once more. And return she had, as Asov Iramok.  
  
"The bounty hunter has defeated the one you called Cerej," the high priest said. "He is walking to the citadel as we speak."  
  
"I know," the woman said in her legendary sultry but evil voice known to all Bando Gora. "I have made sure the terrodaaks do not make his journey any easier. Unleash the other. He will face with the hunter, should he survive."  
  
"And if the other does not defeat him?"  
  
"Kill him. If he does, keep him alive. He may be useful in the future."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A winged creature swooped down and Boba Fett ducked to avoid being knocked off the rock trail. As it flew away, Fett fired his blaster rifle into its back and it fell to the misty nothingness of the moons floor. It screeched quickly, and then all was silent until the thud it made when it hit the ground far below.  
  
Fett was about to take another step and continue his journey, but he heard more of the creature's screech. This time it was louder and came from above.  
  
Fett looked up to see a swarm of the creatures as they flew at him. There were too many to pick off with his rifle, so Fett quickly pulled a sonic charge from his shin pouch. He activated the magnetic attaching device on its back and stuck the device to a rocket on his left wrist gauntlet.  
  
Fett looked back at the swarm of creatures. He raised his arm and shot the rocket into their midst. As it sped off, he aimed his blaster rifle at it and fired as it dug into the middle of the swarm.  
  
The rocket exploded and the sonic charge did as well in a chain reaction. Fett watched as the sonic wave ripped through the creatures and sent bits and pieces falling into the creatures that weren't in the range of the sonic charge. Then he easily took care of the few remaining stragglers with his blaster rifle.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A figure stood on a ledge above a doorway. Below him was the entrance to Asov Iramok's citadel. And in front of him was a rock trail that would lead his rival straight to him.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Boba Fett stood in front of the large citadel. It was dark and twisted, as if it was feeding of the perverse and evil energy inside.  
  
"Scary, ain't it, Fett?" a gruff voice said from above. Fett looked up and saw a man kneeling down on a scaffold above the doorway. He was in orange, tattered Mandalorian armor.  
  
"You're not Kast, who are you?" Fett demanded.  
  
"What, you don't recognize me? I thought you were a clone, Boba Fett. You look like Jango. Hopefully for you, you can fight as well, too." He said. The fellow helmeted figure jumped down off the scaffold and landed in front of Fett.  
  
"I'm Jango in only genetics, Montross." Fett said.  
  
"Ash, so now you know who I am. Yer daddy told you about me, didn't he? Probably said I was the boogey-man." Montross mocked, waving his fingers around for effect.  
  
"That he did. He also told me you were dead."  
  
The Bado Gora have ways to keep people alive, as well as kill them. They didn't kill me young one. They kept me alive.  
  
"I was in suspended animation for years because your 'father' couldn't kill me. He left me to be eaten alive by those bastards. But they stored me, figuring I'd be useful later on.  
  
"Now they've finally brought me back, and they're letting me out to join Vosa's clone and the shadowy Lords guy's new organization, and all I have to do are follow a few orders."  
  
"And those would be?" Fett asked, raising his blaster rifle.  
  
"As you apparently have guessed, to kill you."  
  
No other word were wasted. None were needed. This was obviously a battle to the death.  
  
Montross pulled out a large blaster pistol and fire at Fett. The shots missed and Fett fired back. Montross flew away with his own jetpack and the exiled Mandalorian shot at the clone of Jango Fett.  
  
Boba Fett dodged the lasers and ran forwards after him. Montross removed a few thermal detonators from his belt and dropped them down onto Fett. The bounty hunter pulled out a fan blade and used it to bounce the detonators off it and to the side. He put the blade back were he pulled it from as he ran towards Montross as they exploded.  
  
Montross flew down and kicked Fett in the face, knocking him backwards. Montross jumped up so that he would fall on Boba's gut. Boba Fett used his jetpack to fly horizontally on the ground, and then into a back flip so his steel toed boots caught Montross on the base of his helmet.  
  
Fett landed and Montross's helmet flew off and landed far away. He touched his nose and looked at his hands. They were covered in blood.  
  
"You were right. You are the boogey-man, ugly." Fett said. He usually didn't partake in such verbal batteries, but his father had told him Montross hated it.  
  
"Shut up, Fett!" the larger man said as he lashed out with a left hook. Fett spun on his heels and the bounty hunter went with it. He turned away from Montross and mule-kicked him in the gut, then dropped down onto his palms. He kicked out and his heels caught Montross on hi forehead. Fett fell forwards on his hands until he did a summersault back to his feet.  
  
Montross stumbled back and faced Fett once more, though this time at a greater distance. Montross jumped back and his jetpack began to take him higher into the air. He laughed. "You're good, Fett, but you're not Jango!" he yelled. He launched his jetpack's rocket and it streaked towards Boba's head.  
  
Boba Fett leaned forward and launched his own missile, this one equipped with an electro magnet. As his missile flew past Montross's, the other warrior's missile began to follow his magnetically attractive one. Montross couldn't believe his eyes as his missile flew into Fett's and exploded. The blast was sufficient enough to knock Montross to the ground and on his back.  
  
Boba Fett walked slowly to Montross. The white-haired man began to stir as Fett raised his blaster rifle at him with one hand. Montross threw up his right hand to fire his blaster pistol, only to finally realize the blast had knocked it from his grip. Montross looked at his empty hand with confused horror and then back at Fett. Determined to still win. To escape.  
  
He tried to activate his jetpack, but there was only a clicking noise. His fall must have broken the thrusters. Montross started to shake his head as Fett just stood there silently.  
  
"You can't kill me!" he said at last. "Jango left me to die!" He sounded uncertain, and maybe even a little afraid. But his ranting wasn't pleading, it was disbelief. "He couldn't finish me," he said, hope returning to his eyes. He looked to the ground, thinking. Then he looked back at Fett. "And neither can you."  
  
Boba Fett straightened out his right arm so that the blaster rifle was aimed in between Montross's eyes.  
  
"You were right earlier, Montross. I'm not Jango." Fett said.  
  
Boba Fett pulled the trigger, and the sound echoed through the emptiness of the barren moon.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Boba Fett walked into the entrance to the citadel.  
  
The floor was littered with rubble that had fallen in the years past, and Fett hadn't encountered any further opposition. None that had made their presence known, anyways. He couldn't see any danger, but he aimed his blaster rifle at every shadow and at every noise. His caution was not just procedure. He exhaled slowly, his breath muggy inside his helmet.  
  
There were a few telltale signs he was being followed. A noise here, a flicker of movement there. Fett reached into his pouch and dropped a flare to the ground. His helmets sensors were more than adequate to lighten the room enough for Fett's vision, but it was somehow dark enough so some areas remained clouded in the shadows. This had never happened before. Fett's helmet had always been sufficient enough to lighten his surroundings, but there was something about this castle that contradicted that. Something Fett couldn't put his fingers on.  
  
But even that wasn't the reason he had dropped the flare. He had dropped the flare to gather attention. A seemingly stupid and suicidal tactic, but when one's presence had already been revealed, he had learned, it was best to let the enemy come to you, instead of surprising you later.  
  
The tactic worked.  
  
Bando Gora poured out of every shadow and every hole. Fett struggled to twirl on his heels fast enough with his flamethrower ablaze to make sure he roasted every one of the creatures that got too close.  
  
The Bando Gora howled as they were burnt alive. One got past the flames and next to Fett. The bounty hunter reached out with a fist and struck the Bando Gora in the face. He could feel whatever had made the creatures skull crack and brake under his blow.  
  
More of the hooded assassins flocked to him and surrounded him. He couldn't keep this up for long. His fuel supply would diminish quickly at this rate. He kept twirling, firing the flames at every thing that still moved. He heard a whizzing noise to the side and looked to see a group of Bando Gora apart from the others, and they all had ancient looking flechette guns.  
  
The swarms of Bando Gora seemed to slow for a moment and Fett tossed a thermal detonator into the midst of the flechette-toting assassins. The explosion erupted and limbs and gore flew all over the room. Fett spun around, looking for more assassins. There was nothing but the sound of soft footsteps to be heard. And then a voice.  
  
"Well done, bounty hunter." It said, as it grew louder. It was a sultry, feminine voice.  
  
Fett looked at a doorway where a figure stood, waiting. "Asov Iramok." Fett said.  
  
Asov laughed. "You're just as sharp as your father. How did you know my name?" she asked with a grin.  
  
"Don't insult me," Fett sneered. "One of your mindless assassins could have figured out the pattern."  
  
Asov activated her two lightsabers and stalked into the chamber.  
  
Fett readied himself and aimed his rifle at the woman's face.  
  
"I thought I was killed by the last Mandalorian," she said.  
  
"I am the last one," Fett retorted. "The Lord of Lords. Who is he and where is he?"  
  
"Not here, of course." Asov said. "He's off, finishing the final implements of our plan. And there's no need to get touchy. I was going to tell you about him anyways, bounty hunter."  
  
"Why?" He didn't like the idea of being predictable, or being led on a wild chase.  
  
"His name is Cruelos Koon, a Ker-Don. He's your Lord of Lords."  
  
"Go on." Fett said.  
  
"He was a Jedi with me, back in the old days. We became deeply in love. Then the council decided I was a liability, and they were going to cut me loose. I left of an unofficial mission before they could. When I was presumed dead, he went mad and killed thirteen other Jedi.  
  
"Later, after I got my seat of power, I sought him out and told him where to find me. But he was under the tutelage of another master, a Sith lord."  
  
"A Ker-Don?" Fett asked.  
  
"Yes. Ever had sexual relationships with savage aliens, Fett? It's quite invigorating."  
  
"Enough." Fett barked. "I do not wish to hear of your sexual life."  
  
"Sorry. I just thought you could hear something nice before you die."  
  
"Why is Koon doing this?"  
  
"Unlike his uncle, Jedi Master Plo Koon, he realized that the only to be happy was to be in control. Too much is ruined in such a universe, so he will shape it into his will, to become his own home.  
  
"Now, the time has almost come, after years and years of preparation. We will get our revenge on your father thru you, and then this universe will be ours."  
  
"Why does he want you to tell me this?" Fett asked his final question.  
  
"Because, should I fail in killing you, you can find him. And then he can have the honor."  
  
Without further warning, Asov came at the bounty hunter, lightsabers flailing. Fett tossed his blaster rifle at Asov Iramok and she stopped to slice it apart.  
  
Using the distraction to its fullest, Fett removed the two fan blades from in between his back and his jetpack.  
  
Asov took a step and she was next to Fett, and the bounty hunter parried away her strikes. She struck out with a wild swing and Fett ducked it. As he crouched down, he spun on his heels and in a circle, moving to and past Asov's right. His blade cut the air where Asov would have been, but the Sith Clone did a flip and landed close to him.  
  
She swung with her right blade and Fett blocked it with his left. Asov yelled and then swung with her left blade, but again, Boba Fett blocked it, this time with his right blade. Angered and frustrated, Asov tried again with her right blade, but as Fett blocked it, he struck out with his free right blade. The tip sliced open a neat cut on Asov's cheek, and the woman backed away to collect herself.  
  
She quickly launched back at Fett, this time her blows had such force they knocked Fett's blades away and out of his hands. Asov crossed her blades and positioned them around Fett's neck like scissors while Fett grabbed the lightsaber Horoma gave him and activated it so the blade was in between Asov's, stopping her tactic.  
  
Asov Iramok stepped back and used the Force to pull the lightsaber from Fett's hands and throw it away. She used such strength that Fett's arms were pulled so hard, he was thrown at, over and then behind Asov and he landed on his back.  
  
Asov did a back flip so that she would land on Fett. She pointed her blades down so they would impale him. Fett pulled out his father's pistols from their holsters on his belt.  
  
Boba Fett fired his father's pistols at Asov's face. The shots hit her in the eyes and forehead.  
  
No longer driven by a mind, Asov's lifeless body relaxed in air. Her hands dropped the lightsabers and her limp body fell onto Boba Fett's.  
  
The bounty hunter pushed the body off of him and began the long trek back to his ship.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I have learned the identity of the Lord of Lords. His name is Cruelos Koon." Fett said to Organa-Solo over the vid-link. "I've started a search for his name on the holo-net."  
  
"Very well. I will see what I can find out here," she replied. "The Jedis are on their way to clean up the moon. Some of our scientists believe they may have found a way to reverse the process of poisons that enslaved them to the Bando Gora's ranks those many years ago. Have you encountered anymore Sith Clones?"  
  
"Yes, two. They have been taken care of, permanently." Fett said. A signal sounded and Fett looked at a screen hooked up to the holo-net. "Wait a moment," he told Organa-Solo.  
  
The screen told him that Cruelos Koon's name was entered into a tournament on a planet near Nar Shaada called Drallinia.  
  
"It says he's at Drallinia, entering a tournament. Send your nearest agent to enter my name as well."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well, the Lord of Lords' true identity has been revealed, but you can be sure there are plenty more surprises. But right now, Fett is heading off to participate in a tournament. This tournament is part of the planet's election process, and each fighter takes up the banner of a political party, and whatever party wins, its candidate is the new ruler. But Fett is offered information on the Lord of Lords whereabouts, if he gets to the final rounds in name of the local government. Here's a sneak.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Boba Fett stood in the dusty middle of the arena. The walls were covered with the dry blood of those before him that was splattered on the walls. The remains of those who he had defeated were there as well.  
  
His opponent stood at the other end of the arena, and he pushed up his dark hair into the two ridges Fett had noticed before.  
  
The man lowered his fists and claws slid out from between his knuckles.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Boba Fett enters this tournament for information, but he is in for more than he bargained for as Cruelos hasn't signed on at all, but instead, it's the Survivor. Fett will face many enemies, including guest stars Wolverine, T-800, Predator and Nemesis. But as Fett prepares for the final match and the information s his, he will have to face the corruption around him and choose between millions and the fate of a world, next time on Star Wars: Boba Fett, Backstage Politics! 


End file.
